half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center
The Extended Relaxation Center is an area of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center where test subjects are accommodated - and sometimes put in long-term relaxation - when being tested. Overview *The Relaxation Center is made out of many alveoli, where are placed "Relaxation Chambers", containers that can be moved along a rail, which inside look like small hotel/apartment rooms. *There Test Subjects are encouraged by a PA system to stare at art, listen to classical music and do some exercise, to be reinvigorated. *Relaxation Chambers are also used to put Test Subjects in long-term relaxation, i.e. cryosleep; in that case they are named "Cryo-Chambers". The Cryo-Chambers are managed by the Cryo-Control, which regulates the cryo-suspension process and life support through Cryo-Units. The Cryo-Control has a main power grid, and a reserve grid in case of failure. In normal use, a wake-up date can be programmed. When the reserve grid takes over the main grid if the latter fails, the wake-up date cannot be programmed. *It appears that despite what says the propaganda slogan "The cryo-suspension process is both safe & fun!", a warning also suggests that the long-term relaxation is not fail-safe, and that Test Subjects may die in the process. *The Relaxation Chamber should not be confused with the Relaxation Vault, used by Test Subjects while testing. *Following the partial destruction of GLaDOS, Chell found herself outside the facility, and was brought back in by the Party Escort Bot that placed her in a Relaxation Chamber. However GLaDOS's destruction had damaged the main power grid, and Doug Rattmann saved Chell by patching her Cryo-Unit in the reserve grid to restart her life support, putting her in long sleep for an unknown amount of time ("both alive and dead, until someone opens the box"). Several years later, Wheatley awoke Chell in her damaged but still functioning chamber, took control of the Chamber, lead it through the Center and lead her through the ruined facility by leaving the Center through a hole in the wall. *On the back panel of the Relaxation Center room, there is a label that describes the test subjects that are occupying the rooms by a barcode, their age, body type, gender, and height as well as the day the subjects were put into the room and the day that the test subjects "expired". Behind the scenes *The Relaxation Center was first glimpsed in the Portal 2 teaser trailer shown at E3 2010, then shown in its final state at PAX East in 2011, in a video showcasing the opening of the singleplayer campaign in Portal 2. *Concept art also appeared in the game files of the video game The Ball, as part of the ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG. Gallery File:Potato 33.jpg|Concept art for 4 different Relaxation Chambers, presented as actual photographs submitted to someone by a designer, with opinions written on small notes, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 58.jpg|Concept art of incomplete humanoid robots placed in realistic positions in a Relaxation Chamber, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 05.jpg|Concept art of Chell in a ruined Relaxation Center, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Chell relax early.jpg|An early version of Chell's Relaxation Chamber, as seen in the Portal 2 Teaser Trailer. File:Cryo propa.jpg|Propaganda poster for the cryo-suspension process. File:Chell cryosleep.jpg|Chell asleep before being saved by Doug. File:Lab Rat p24.jpg|Rattmann restarting Chell's life support in the Cryo-Control. File:Relax center glimpsed.jpg|Glimpse of the Relaxation Center from Chell's damaged Relaxation Chamber, with other Chamber containers visible in the background. File:Lab Rat p25.jpg|Rattmann goes to rest while Chell is in cryosleep. File:Test_subject.jpg|The panel on the back of a Relaxation Center room that labels the test subject. Apparently, this subject was an adult female that was tall and fat who was put into the room on February 3, 1976 and died that very same day in 1996. List of appearances *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal 2'' References Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal 2 Category:Portal 2: Lab Rat